Oh My My My
by fulltimereviewer
Summary: They always loved eachother. A sweet story, to go along with a sweet couple. A song-fic based on Mary's Song Oh My My My by Taylor Swift


**Author's Note: I have wanted to do a songfic based on Bridgette and Geoff for a LONG time so here it is.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything.**

**Mary's Song (Oh My My My) by Taylor Swift-**

_She said, I was seven and you were nine  
I looked at you like the stars that shined  
In the sky, the pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled  
And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my_

"Hey, Geoff," A little blonde girl with hazel eyes alerted," What would you do if I took your hat?"

"I'd beat you up, Bridgette." Geoff jokingly replied while attempting to flex.

"You always say that Geoffy!" Bridgette giggled through a grin that was missing a tooth.

"Well I will one day!" Geoff boasted while sitting down in the grassy meadow.

_Take me back to the house in the backyard tree  
Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me  
You never did, you never did_

Bridgette sat next to him, "Hey Geoff, I dare you to kiss me." She asked while closing her eyes and puckering up.

"Okay, I'm no chicken I'll do it." Geoff said while closing his eyes and leaning in toward Bridgette.

As Geoff leaned in toward Bridgette, Bridgette got up and ran, causing Geoff to fall.

_Take me back when our world was one block wide  
I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried  
Just two kids, you and I...  
Oh my my my my_

Bridgette and Geoff grew up significantly threw those next nine years. She became a beautiful petite young woman, with long blonde locks, and a delicate figure. He became a strapping young man, now, six feet tall, with a toned figure, and his grandfather's cowboy hat always on his head.

She was sixteen and he was eighteen, and they were both in love.

_Well, I was sixteen when suddenly  
I wasn't that little girl you used to see  
But your eyes still shined like pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
They never believed we'd really fall in love  
And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes  
And said oh my my my_

"Bridge, You look so, so, beautiful tonight." Geoff complimented while giving Bridgette a deep kiss on her neck.

"Whoa boy, calm down." Bridgette giggled while pulling Geoff's face away from her neck.

Geoff looked disappointed," Bridge you gotta' loosen up babe." He began to kiss her again.

"Geoff, Stop!" Bridgette chuckled.

Geoff continued until she pushed him off of her and said, "Really, Geoff, stop."

Geoff stopped, and looked her deep in the eyes.

"Why?" He inquired

"I don't want to… to, do, that." Bridgette whispered.

"Well that's just great, Bridge!" Geoff hollered while putting his shirt back on.

The ride back to Bridgette's house was tense. When he pulled into her house off of the dirt road, she slammed the door of his grandfather's Ford 1964 F-100. And then she slammed the screen door to her house.

The next morning, Bridgette crawled from underneath her white sheet, and but her feet on the attic-room floors, and walked over to her open window.

She pulled back the lace curtains, and saw Geoff sleeping outside of her house in the bed of his truck.

Bridgette then ran outside to her love, and gave him a big kiss waking him up.

_Take me back to the creek beds we turned up  
Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me  
Take me back to the time we had our very first fight  
The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight  
You stayed outside till the morning light  
Oh my my my my_

The next few years Bridgette and Geoff were inseparable. You never saw them apart. So while at the meadow one day, Geoff pulled out an aquamarine necklace.

"Bridgette, I loved you since I was nine years old, we've done everything together, and I want to be the man in your life, Bridge, marry me." Geoff said while putting the aquamarine pendant around her neck.

"Yes Geoff, Yes I will!" Bridgette said while jumping up on Geoff, causing him to fall over.

_A few years had gone and come around  
We were sitting at our favorite spot in town  
And you looked at me, got down on one knee_

Bridgette walked down to the meadow wearing a white linen sundress, holding a bouquet of wildflowers. Geoff was standing there in a white dress-shirt with the sleeve rolled up and his usual shorts, flip-flops, and hat.

_Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle  
Our whole town came and our mamas cried  
You said I do and I did too_

About a year later Bridgette had twin girls; Laurel and Skye. And every evening they would all come out to the porch, and the girls would cuddle underneath their parents.

_Take me home where we met so many years before  
We'll rock our babies on that very front porch  
After all this time, you and I_

Bridgette and Geoff grew old together, and every summer night they would go out to the meadow, just as they did when they were kids. And they looked at the stars that shined.

_I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine  
I'll still look at you like the stars that shine  
In the sky, oh my my my..._

**Okay, Please tell me how you feel, whether you adore this story, Loathe it, or think that it is so-so. Tell me how you fell.**

**Toodlez,**

**Fulltimereviewer ;)**


End file.
